George Weasley: I Just Want Your Company
by BLEACHstardust
Summary: Alya Malfoy is completely opposite of the rest of the Malfoy family, but no one will bother to give her a chance, except the twins from a family that her own family is supposed to hate.
1. Year One

**Author's Note: All characters and storylines, with the exception of Alya Malfoy and some minimal changes, belong to J.K. Rowling. Alya Malfoy is my own character. Reviews are welcome~ Enjoy 3**

* * *

She didn't how they did it, or why they did it, but somehow the Weasley twins had put a spell on Alya's shampoo that turned her long, silvery blonde hair a bright fiery red. Ever since she had been sorted in to Gryffindor, the twins had gone out of their way to make her life hell.  
"I'm going to kill them." She mumbled, walking in to the Gryffindor common room and sitting in an armchair to read. Her mother and father had been furious that she had been place in Gryffindor and her little brother found it hilarious.  
"Hey Alya" The two people she hoped she never saw again walked up, squatting in front of the chair she was reading in.  
"What do you two want?" She spat, not bothering to look up from Hogwarts: A History.  
"Just came by to say that we love the new hair." Fred replied, smirking at his twin.  
"It's much better than that boring blonde you had before." George added  
"It's even redder than our hair!"  
Alya just glared at the boys from over her book, planning ways that she could kill them.

"Oy, Weasleys!" Alya called, quickening her pace to catch with the twins walking down the hall. Being as small as she was, it was difficult with so many people in the way.  
"Oh, hullo Alya. I thought you weren't speaking to us?" Fred grinned when she finally managed to catch up.  
"Well I need you to un-do whatever you did to my hair!" She muttered, walking fast to keep up with them. It had been several weeks since they hexed her shampoo and turned her hair red.  
"We don't know how yet." Fred explained, shrugging, "We wanted to test it out on you, but we haven't figured out how to reverse it."  
"Besides, you look much better with red hair." George added before they turned into a classroom.  
"I hate you both." She mumbled before walking over to sit in an empty corner of the room.

"You can't possibly hate us, still!" George exclaimed, trying to get the girl's attention as she sat at a library table, pouring over an assignment.  
"I do. You're both annoying and get on my nerves." She muttered, not taking her attention away from the work for a moment.  
"I bet, if you spent two days with us, you'd want to be our best friend!" Fred suggested, sliding in to a chair next to her.  
"Not happening." She replied coldly, opening another book beside her.  
"Merlin, no wonder you have no friends."  
"I choose not to have any friends." She replied, slamming her book shut and turning to face Fred.  
"Sorry…" Fred muttered, standing up and walking away with George, and even then Alya realized she shouldn't have been so rude to them.

"Oy, Weasleys…" Alya muttered after sliding open the door to the compartment they were sitting in. The twins looked up, looking slightly surprised at her appearance. "Uhm, everywhere else was full…"  
"You're welcome to sit here, if you don't hate us." George replied after a minute. Alya smiled.  
"I don't actually hate you guys." She said, sitting next to George and looking at them. "I was just mad I guess. I'm sorry for being so rude."  
Fred and George looked at each other, unsure what to think before they started laughing.  
"Did you give up trying to turn your hair back to normal?"  
"Shut up." Alya snapped, hitting George in the arm because Fred was out of her reach. "I got used to it. Mum and dad are going to kill me though."

"So…" Alya said, watching the world outside the train window as they got closer to Platform 9 and ¾. "I guess I'll see you next year?"  
"You must have seriously had a change of heart!" Fred noted, smirking, "A few months ago you would be saying you hoped we got into a tragic accident and never returned."  
"We'll owl you over the summer if we can figure out a way to change your hair back."  
Alya smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

**YEAR ONE**

She didn't know how they did it, or why they did it, but somehow the Weasley twins had put a spell on Alya's shampoo that turned her long, silvery blonde hair into a bright firey red. Ever since she had been sorted in to Gryffindor, the twins had gone out of their way to make her life hell.  
"I'm going to kill them." She mumbled, walking in to the Gryffindor common room and sitting in an armchair to read. Her mother and father had been furious that she had been placed in Gryffindor and her little brother found it hilarious.  
"Hey Alya" The two people she hoped she never saw again walked up, squatting in front of the chair she was reading in.  
"What do you two want?" She spat, not bothering to look up from Hogwarts: A History.  
"Just came by to say that we love the new hair." Fred replied, smirking at his twin.  
"It's much better than that boring blonde you had before." George added  
"It's even redder than our hair!"  
Alya just glared at the boys from over her book, planning ways that she could kill them.

"Oy, Weasleys!" Alya called, quickening her pace to catch up with the twins walking down the hall. Being as small as she was, it was difficult with so many people in the way.  
"Oh, hullo Alya. I thought you weren't speaking to us?" Fred grinned when she finally managed to catch up.  
"Well I need you to un-do whatever you did to my hair!" She muttered, walking fast to keep up with them. It had been several weeks since they hexed her shampoo and turned her hair red.  
"We don't know how yet." Fred explained, shrugging, "We wanted to test it out on you, but we haven't figured out how to reverse it."  
"Besides, you look much better with red hair." George added before they turned into a classroom.  
"I hate you both." She mumbled before walking over to sit in an empty corner of the room.

"You can't possibly hate us, still!" George exclaimed, trying to get the girl's attention as she sat at a library table, pouring over an assignment.  
"I do. You're both annoying and get on my nerves." She muttered, not taking her attention away from the work for a moment.  
"I bet, if you spent two days with us, you'd want to be our best friend!" Fred suggested, sliding in to a chair next to her.  
"Not happening." She replied coldly, opening another book beside her.  
"Merlin, no wonder you have no friends."  
"I choose not to have any friends." She replied, slamming her book shut and turning to face Fred.  
"Sorry…" Fred muttered, standing up and walking away with George, and even then Alya realized she shouldn't have been so rude to them.

"Oy, Weasleys…" Alya muttered after sliding open the door to the compartment they were sitting in. The twins looked up, looking slightly surprised at her appearance. "Uhm, everywhere else was full…"  
"You're welcome to sit here, if you don't hate us." George replied after a minute. Alya smiled.  
"I don't actually hate you guys." She said, sitting next to George and looking at them. "I was just mad I guess. I'm sorry for being so rude."  
Fred and George looked at each other, unsure what to think before they started laughing.  
"Did you give up trying to turn your hair back to normal?"  
"Shut up." Alya snapped, hitting George in the arm because Fred was out of her reach. "I got used to it. Mum and dad are going to kill me though."

"So…" Alya said, watching the world outside the train window as they got closer to Platform 9 and ¾. "I guess I'll see you next year?"  
"You must have seriously had a change of heart!" Fred noted, smirking, "A few months ago you would be saying you hoped we got into a tragic accident and never returned."  
"We'll owl you over the summer if we can figure out a way to change your hair back."  
Alya smiled and nodded. "Thanks."


	2. Year Two

"So, Aly, are we friends now?" George asked, sitting in the common room with Fred and Alya. Alya had managed to get her hair back to normal, but it would occasionally go back to the bright red Fred and George had turned it.

"If.. If you guys want to be. I'm sure being seen hanging out with me probably isn't the best." Alya replied quietly, playing with a strand of hair that seemed to have grown quite a bit since the train ride home.  
"Who cares what everyone thinks!" Fred exclaimed, throwing his arm around Alya and winking. "I told you you'd be friends with us if you just spent some time with us."  
"You're a prat, Fred." Alya muttered, a smile pulling on her lips.

"Hey Aly, we're not here alright!" Fred and George said, running through the library to hide in the small amount of room there was between the side of two bookshelves and the wall. In a matter of minutes two older Slytherin girls ran into the library.  
"Oy, girl!" The taller girl said coldly as they walked up to the table Alya was sitting at. "Where are those two you're always with?"  
"No idea." Alya replied softly, looking up at the intimidating girls calmly. She noticed they had rather large red marks on their face and figured it was some sort of prank pulled by the twins.  
"You better not be lying." The other girl glared at her threateningly.  
"Try the boys' washroom. That would seem the most obvious hiding spot." She said simply, turning away to return her focus on the book she was reading as the girls walked away.

When the girls had left, Fred and George came slinking out of their hiding spot and sat at the table with Alya.  
"Thanks, Alya!" Fred exclaimed, grinning  
"We thought they were going to kill us!" George added, the same grin plastered on his face as Fred had.  
"You both are daft." She muttered, rolling her eyes as she shut her book carefully. "Did you honestly think it would be a good idea to pull pranks on those two?"  
"It was funny to see their expressions, you got to admit!" Fred argued, the grin never leaving his face. Alya just laughed at the two, who suddenly looked at her strangely. It was the first time she had laughed in their time of knowing her, and somehow it made her seem different to the twins, good different though.  
"You really should laugh more." George commented after exchanging looks with his brother.

Alya groaned, staring out the window as the snow fell to the silent ground. There weren't many people venturing outside in this weather, but winter holidays were just around the corner.  
"Alright, Alya?" Fred asked, looking over at the blonde girl sitting beside the window, looking terribly miserable.  
"Hm? Oh, yeah, just thinking about the winter holidays." She mumbled in response, dreading the thought of having to return home even though she knew she would be returning to Hogwarts after not too long.  
"Don't want to go home?" George asked, sitting in a chair nearby. Fred pulled up another chair, and the three sat around the window staring at the falling snow.  
"You can stay at Hogwarts over the holidays." Fred suggested.  
"I'm sure mother would hate that." Alya replied, putting her head against the cold window.  
"Well we'll be sure to send you lots of owls!" George said after a couple minutes, looking at Fred who nodded.  
"You better or I might never return!" The girl turned dramatically, looking at the twins. "Merlin knows in any extended amount of time Draco and I will end up killing each other. I'm surprised we've survived this long."

"See you survived." George noted as Alya slipped inside the compartment they were in on the Hogwarts Express.  
"No help from you two, you prats!" She muttered, slumping against the seat next to George. "Honestly, I nearly got murdered by my mother."  
"Sorry for not sending any owls" George said after a couple minutes of silence, trying to get rid of the tension that surrounded them.  
"Mum had us busy from the minute we got home!" Fred explained simply, looking at the girl curled up in the corner.  
"I'm sorry for snapping at you." She mumbled after a couple minutes, sitting up properly and letting her feet down the seat where they were previously hugged against her chest. "My parents just get to me. You get told you're not good enough and you start to believe it, you know?"  
"You're perfect to us, Aly!" The twins said in unison, a skill they seemed to master easily. Alya looked at the twins and smiled, tears springing to her eyes. "Anyone who thinks otherwise is a nutter." Fred added.  
"Or got on your bad side…" George shuddered, remembering when they had first started communicating.

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you two." Alya sighed one day, laying her head against George's shoulder. They were sitting in the common room after the day's classes, as well as dinner, were finished. Fred was off talking to Lee Jordan.  
"Why do you say that?" George asked, turning his head to look at her curiously.  
"Well you and Fred seem like you're always trying to get into some sort of trouble." She replied sleepily, her eyes closed, "I just don't want something bad to happen, y'know? You're the most important people I've ever had in my life."  
"Well you'll just have to make sure nothing bad happens to us then." George winked at the girl when she opened her eyes and looked at him with tired eyes.  
"I'm sure your mother would love me for doing that, wouldn't she?"  
"Definitely."

"Well, Aly," Fred said as the train was slowly getting closer to it's stop where they were to depart. "Think you can survive a couple months without us?"  
Fred winked as Alya just rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you two actually wrote this time!"  
"We'll make sure of it!" George replied before his brother could make a smart remark. "Surely mum can't keep us busy the whole summer."  
"I bet she could, Geogie. Ickle Ronniekins is coming to Hogwarts next year, remember." Fred smirked wickedly at thought of his little brother attending the same school.  
"Oh, bother!" Alya cried, putting her palm against her forehead. "You've just reminded me, my brother's coming next year as well!"  
"If he's anything like you, we're safe."  
"He's not. He's terrible!"  
"We'll take care of him." Fred mentioned, looking delighted for the next year.


	3. Year Three

"Thank you for allowing me to stay with your family, Mrs. Weasley." Alya said politely, smiling at the short woman as they said their goodbyes, Fred and George having already gone to take their stuff on to the train. They had taken hers as well while she talked with Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, it was no trouble, dear! You're always welcome in our home." The woman replied kindly  
"Uhm, Mrs. Weasley, I would like you to have this." Alya placed a bag of coins in the woman's hands. "It's repayment for letting me stay." She added quickly so the woman wouldn't think of it as charity.  
"Thank you, dear. You're very sweet." Mrs Weasley said after a minute, smiling. "I'm glad my boys have you around to watch out for them. I'm sure they would get in much more trouble without you."

"Now you two – this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet or –"  
"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."  
"Great idea though, thanks, mum"  
"It's not funny! And look after Ron."  
"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."  
"Shut up" Ron muttered  
"Make sure they don't get into trouble, dear." Mrs. Weasley sighed, addressing Alya now.  
"I'll try, Mrs. Weasley."  
"Hey, mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"  
"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"  
"Who?"  
"Harry Potter!"

"I don't see why we have to go see that giant tarantula." Alya muttered, clinging to George's arm as they were walking down the aisle.  
"It's cool, Alya, don't be such a girl." Fred replied, sliding open a compartment door.  
"Hey, Ron. Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."  
"Right"  
"Harry," George added before they left, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. This is Alya Malfoy and this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then." They slid the door shut and continued on to where Lee Jordan was.

"You cannot be related to Malfoy." Ron muttered, sitting on a sofa in the common room. Harry was next to him and Fred and George were on the nearby armchairs, Alya sitting on the arm on the one George was in, leaning against the ginger boy and using the arm of the sofa to put her feet up.  
"I wish I could tell you I weren't." She replied, sounding just as miserable as Ron about the fact. "Is he absolutely dreadful?"  
"Definitely." Harry groaned, leaning against the back of the sofa.  
"Don't let him bother you, Harry." She said, taking her feet off of the sofa's armrest. "He's mostly all talk."  
"Are you sure you're a Malfoy, Alya?" Fred asked from the other side of the couch, causing the blonde girl to look over. "I mean, Dad says the whole family is terrible."  
"But you're a doll." George finished for his twin.  
"I think she was adopted, George."  
"Must've been."  
"I wish you two were right." Alya replied to the grinning twins, "But the looks don't support your theory."

Fred and George entered the common room to find Alya curled up on the sofa in front of the fireplace, the fire blazing. It wasn't odd to find this every morning, as she often got up in the middle of the night and went to sit in the common room. Christmas morning was no different.  
"Oi, Aly, it's time to wake up." George poked her shoulder to try and wake her up, kneeling next to the couch.  
"Alya, Ron beat up Draco." Fred tried, kneeling next to his brother. Alya shot up.  
"Oh I hope you're joking, Freddie." She mumbled, running a hand through her long, tangled hair.  
"Merry Christmas, Alya!" The twins said at once, sitting on the couch next to her. They were both wearing blue knitted sweaters; Fred's having a yellow "F" on it and George having a "G" on his.  
"Those are adorable." Alya said as soon as she saw them, looking at the grinning twins.  
"Mum made them, looks like you got one too!" Fred said, picking up a lumpy package from the floor beside the couch where a small group of presents were sitting.  
"How sweet!" She exclaimed, opening the package to reveal the violet sweater with a blue "A" on it. There was also a box of fudge inside. Alya also received ten sickles from her parents, a butterfly hair clip from Fred and George and a pair of blue crystal earrings from her aunt. She also managed to remember to give Fred and George the presents she had picked up for them: a box of various pranks and tricks each.

"Hey Alya," George said, sitting on the step next to her, "Why don't you join us?"  
"That's alright." She replied, before George shoved a snowball in her face. She heard Fred and Ron roaring with laughter, and by the time she had wiped the cold snow from her face, George was walking away.  
"You're dead!" She exclaimed, chasing him around the courtyard while the others watched. She didn't quit until she finally managed to tackle him to the ground.  
"Blimey, Alya, you can be scary!" Fred said when the two came back to join the snowball fight.

"Excited to be going home?" Alya asked, her back against the window as she sat sideways on her seat, looking at the twins beside her.  
"Mum's too strict." Fred replied, groaning at the thought.  
"We can't get away with as much stuff at home as we can at Hogwarts." George explained. Alya just laughed and rolled her eyes at the boys.  
-

"Oy, Harry!" Alya called, seeing the brunette boy in the crowd of people with Ron and his bushy-haired female friend.  
"Oh, Alya, have a nice summer!" Harry said when the girl caught up  
"I just wanted to say it was great meeting you! You were fantastic this year."  
"Well, thanks! I'll see you next year?"  
"Yep!" Alya said before running off to say hello and goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.


	4. Year Four

"You prats!" Alya exclaimed, walking out of the house as Fred and George were helping to de-gnome the garden with Ron and Harry. Before the twins knew it, she was behind them and smacking them both on the head with a rather large book.

"What was that for?" They both turned, glaring at the shorter girl.  
"Going to play heroes! I thought you died!" She returned the glare, having to look up to meet their eyes.  
"They were starving him, Alya!" Fred protested, using George's excuse from earlier.  
"I understand not telling your mother but you could have at least told me, you prats!" She yelled, hitting George's chest because he was closer than Fred before slumping against him. "You morons…"  
"Hey, Aly, were you worried about us?" Fred asked, crouching to look her in the eyes. She had obviously not gotten a lot of sleep.  
"Of course I was!" She replied, raising a hand to hit the red haired boy.  
"Fred and I figure that Alya fancies George." Ron whispered to Harry, standing further away and watching. Alya stood up straight and turned sharply.  
"Ronald Weasley, you best hope you keep one eye open while you sleep!" She muttered, obviously using up all her energy on yelling at the twins. She rubbed one of her eyes and started walking back to the house. "I hate you all."  
"Do not!" Fred and George called back before turning to the gnomes again.

"Why couldn't we've come in the car, eh?" Fred and George managed to get to the front of the crowd in the common room, congratulating Ron and Harry. Alya managed to follow them and smacked the twins before looking to Ron and Harry.  
"I swear…" She mumbled, looking between the twins and the two second years. "You lot are likely to get yourselves killed."

"Alya, we're sorry!" George said, trying to get the girl's attention. Her hair was a bright red colour that it turned occasionally, from when the twins hexed her shampoo in their first year. They had been apologizing all morning.  
"You two are fantastic influences on your brother! Are you going to teach Ginny to grow up the same?" She snapped suddenly, standing up and looking at Fred and George who were sitting on the sofa. "Honestly, you're going to get yourselves killed!"  
"We thought the car would be a good idea!" Fred muttered, finding having to look up at the girl who was usually looking up at him, odd. "We're sorry."  
"We really are, Aly, we know you were just worried about us." George said before standing up and hugging the girl suddenly. Fred just smirked, sitting back on the sofa and watching as Alya's expression softened. "Oh, alright."

Alya sat on the sofa, her knees drawn to her chest. She had been one of the first ones back to the common room, not wanting to stick around until the teachers told everyone to leave.  
"Oy, Alya, are you alright?" George asked as he and Fred walked in, sitting next to her on the sofa.  
"How can someone be that… cruel?" She asked, looking up at the twins. There was an odd sadness in her eyes that the twins had never seen before and instantly knew she was talking about what Draco had said.  
"It'll be alright, Aly," Fred said, looking at his brother and putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.  
"Yeah, Dumbledore won't let anyone get killed!" George added, putting his arm around the girl who just smiled weakly at the twins.

"Well, only a couple months till we're going back!" Fred said, "Hopefully something less interesting happens."  
"Well we'll have Harry to save the day." Alya smiled, looking over at Harry, Ron and Hermione saying their goodbyes.  
"Good luck with Draco." George turned to Alya and hugged her before looking over at his brother.  
"Give him hell." Fred said before hugging her as well.  
"Have a good summer, and try not to get in to too much trouble!" Alya said before the twins walked over to where Mrs. Weasley was waiting.


	5. Year Five

"What's going on?" Alya asked softly as the train jolted to a stop, looking at Fred and George as well as Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson. She hardly finished asking when the lamps went out.  
"We couldn't have broken down." Alya heard Fred say as she grabbed the closest hand next to her, which she figured was George.  
"Everyone alright?" Lee asked, sitting across from where Alya and the twins were currently sitting. Everyone let out a whispered "yes". Suddenly the compartment door opened and a boy ran in, as well a sudden coldness from the rest of the train. Alya was shaking and felt George put an arm around her shoulders. When the lights came on, everyone turned to look at who had run in.  
"Malfoy?" Lee asked, staring in almost disbelief at the terrified looking blonde boy standing in the compartment.  
"Alya?" Draco turned to look at his sister, sitting in between Fred and George with George's arm still around her shoulders. "I see what father meant. You _are_ a disgrace."

"Merlin, where have you two been?" Alya exclaimed when Fred and George finally walked up to the blonde girl standing by herself in the snow. "Are we still going to Hogsmeade?"  
"We just had to give Harry a little early Christmas present." Fred explained as he and George caught up.  
"Oh, dear, please don't tell me it was something that could get him in trouble…" Alya sighed, linking arms with the twins and walking through the snow towards Hogsmeade.

"Harry, good job today!" Alya said, trying to raise her voice from its usual quiet, softness so he could hear her over the party going on around.  
"Thanks, Alya! Where are Fred and George?" Harry replied, actually shocked to see her without the twins around her. She pointed to a corner of the room where they were showing some first year their tricks.  
"Well, I better get back over there so some poor first year doesn't get hurt." She laughed and gave a small wave to Harry before she walked away.

Alya sighed, looking across the library table at the twins. "You have to study!"  
"We are." Fred protested, looking up from the book he was staring at. George's head slumped onto the book he was supposed to be reading.  
"You're going to fail your exams if you're not careful." She muttered, shaking her head and concentrating on her book once more.  
"Honestly, Alya, we're smarter than you think we are." George said, not lifting his head from the book.  
"Yeah, we can be smart when we choose to be."  
"Okay, well good luck on your OWLs then."  
"Who says we want good marks on them? We're not aiming to be like Percy or Charlie or Bill."  
Alya just sighed and continued reading, half listening to Fred and George suddenly start whispering about other, non-school related things.

"Aly, you'll have to come to the Quidditch World Cup with us if dad gets tickets!" Fred said as Angelina leaned against his shoulder.  
"Anything to get away from Lucius and Draco." Alya muttered a response, dreading the thought of her father. She had stopped calling him her father when she realized how a father was supposed to act. "I imagine it's loads more exciting with you all."  
"Everything's more exciting with me and Fred around." George said, winking at Alya with a grin.  
"Oh of course it is. As long as I'm not the one getting pranked!" She replied, rolling her eyes.  
"We'll get mum to message you the details if it all goes as planned." Fred suggested  
"Sounds good!"


	6. Year Six

Alya sat at the kitchen table next to Mr. Weasley while Mrs. Weasley stirred porridge in a large pot.  
"Alya? I thought you couldn't come to the World Cup?" Fred asked, looking at the girl sitting at the table with sleepy eyes.  
"How are you awake so early?" George asked, slumping in to a chair next to her with a yawn.  
"I'm not, Freddie. It's easy to get up if you go to bed at a decent hour." She replied, giggling at the sight of the sleepy twins. She didn't feel like bothering them with the nightmare she had that caused her to wake up so early.  
"Where're Bill and Charlie and Per-Per-Percy?" George asked, failing to finish his sentence without yawning.  
"Well, they're Apparating aren't they?" Mrs. Weasley started serving the porridge. "So they can have a bit of a lie-in."

"I shouted at you before you left!" Mrs. Weasley had started to sob. "It's all I've been thinking about! What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough OWLs? Oh Fred… George…"  
Alya stood in the door, watching Mrs. Weasley hug the twins, wanting nothing more than to run over and hug them herself. It wasn't until Mr. Weasley finally pulled the woman off the twins that Alya managed to move at all. Until that moment, she and Mrs. Weasley were convinced that they had been killed. As Mrs. Weasley was lead back toward the kitchen, the small blonde girl ran forward and hugged the twins, forcing herself not to cry, with much difficulty.  
"Have you been crying?" George asked when she finally let go and they started back to the house. The twins had never seen her cry and forgot that she could.  
"I thought you were dead…" She muttered in response.

"They can't do that!" George said, standing up to glare at Dumbledore. "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"  
"George…" Alya muttered, trying to pull George away from the table.  
"They're not stopping me entering," Fred was also scowling at the table where Dumbledore was. "The champions'll get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Gallions prize money!"  
Alya just looked over at him and rolled his eyes, knowing that trying to talk them out of wanting to enter was absolutely pointless.  
"Yeah," Ron said, looking completely zoned out, "Yeah, a thousand Gallions."  
"Oh dear, you too?" Alya muttered, starting to walk to out of the Great Hall, wondering if the twins would follow.

"Honestly, boys, this is silly." Alya sighed, watching George enter the circle after Fred. She wasn't surprised as they got thrown out of the circle by some invisible force and sprouted identical white beards. She joined in the laughter before she walked over to the twins to accompany them to the hospital wing.  
"Dumbledore is smarter than you give him credit for." She said after Fred and George were beardless again. She was still giggling, visualizing the twins' beards in her mind.  
"Oh shut up, Aly." Fred muttered as they walked out of the hospital wing.

"Good job, Harry!" Alya said, walking up to where Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting. "Everyone's really proud of you!"  
"Oh, thank you Alya." Harry replied before Lee Jordan picked up the golden egg. She walked away, feeling rather lost with so many people around. She heard several people tell Harry to open the egg and within a minute the room was filled with a terrible noise that made Alya clamp her hands over her ears.  
"Shut it!"

"You both are terrible." Alya muttered as Fred and George teased Hermione about her wanting better conditions for House-elves. "Hermione, I think what you're doing is fantastic!"  
"Thank you, Alya. It's just not fair; they have feelings as much as we do!" Hermione replied, looking over at the blonde girl now. The two girls ignored Neville turning into a bird.  
"Ignore Fred and George, they can be gits sometimes."

"Oi! Angelina!" Fred called across the common room. Angelina looked over at him, "What?"  
"Want to come to the ball with me?"  
"All right, then," She replied with an appraising sort of look. She turned back to Alicia and they continued their conversation.  
"There you go," Fred said to Harry and Ron. "piece of cake." He yawned and got to his feet, "We'd better use a school owl then, George, come on…"

"So who are you going with, Alya?" Ron asked after Hermione had left, looking over at the girl who stuck around after Fred and George left.  
"Huh? Oh, uhm…" She looked over at Ron and smiled a bit, her cheeks going slightly pink. "George."  
"Fred and I were right! You do fancy him!" Ron exclaimed suddenly, grinning at Harry who looked slightly lost.  
"You prats." She muttered, standing up with a sigh. "By the way, I think you should ask Hermione to the dance." She said before she went off to go to bed.

"You look beautiful." George said as Alya walked down the stair case, the bottom of her pale blue and white dress dragging slightly behind her.  
"Thanks, Georgie." The girl replied, her cheeks slowly getting redder. They were waiting for the doors to the Great Hall to open. Just as the two had found Fred and Angelina, the doors opened to let the students in.

"So, Aly." George said, looking over at the girl next to him. He was still amazed at how fantastic she looked. "Fred told me that you fancy me."  
Alya's face turned pink. "That prat…" She mumbled, looking down. She was shocked to hear George laugh. She looked up, "What?"  
"That was adorable." George replied simply, smiling, "Before you go to murder Fred, I should say he didn't actually tell me. You did."  
"You're dead, Weasley, I swear to Merlin." The blonde mumbled, glaring at the boy from under the hair that had fallen over her face. "I'm going to kill you, I really am."  
"Oi, you didn't even hear everything I had to say!" The red haired boy protested, putting his hands up. "I like you too, Alya."  
"W-what?" Her head shot up, looking him in the eyes to try and decipher if it was some sort of prank. "George Weasley... If this is some sort of prank, I swear.."  
"No prank, promise." He looked at her earnestly before grabbing her hand and pulling her gently to her feet. "Let's get out of here."

"Uhm, excuse me." Alya piped up when the trio left the owlery, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard you talking about Fred and George..."  
"You must know what they're doing!" Ron said as soon as she finished talking, looking at her hopefully.  
"That's just it. Usually they would tell me, even if it were against the rules or the law…" She replied, looking somewhat upset.  
"I'm sure they'll tell you eventually, Alya!" Hermione said, noticing the expression she wore. Alya smiled and looked up.  
"Well, I'll be sure to tell you if it's anything bad. If they tell me, that is."

"I'm sorry about him." Alya said softly, standing outside of the compartment watching as Ron, Harry and George moved the three Slytherin boys out of the way.  
"It's not your fault he's an annoying git." Harry said as Alya made her way in to the compartment, sitting next to George.

"Nah," George replied goomily, "Nothing like that. Stupid git. He wouldn't have the brains."  
"Well, what, then?" Ron asked.  
"You remember that bet we had with him at the Quidditch World Cup? About how Ireland would win, but Krum would get the snitch?" Fred said.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, the git paid us in leprechaun gold he'd caught from the Irish mascots."  
"So?"  
"So it vanished, didn't it? By next morning it had gone!"  
"You…" Alya muttered, glaring at the twins, seeming at a loss for good enough insults. "I was worried you two were doing something terrible! That's all it was about? All the secrecy was about some gold you didn't get?"  
"Sorry, Alya. Next time we won't leave you so out of the loop." George said, looking at the girl somewhat fearful.  
"Lucky I don't tell your mother…" She mumbled, leaning back against the seat and listening as Fred and George explained the rest.


	7. Year Seven

With two loud cracks, Fred and George, Ron's elder twin brothers, had materialised out of thin air in the middle of the room just as Alya got to the door. "Sorry about them, Harry."  
"Stop doing that!" Hermione said weakly to the two ginger boys.  
"Hello, Harry" George beamed, "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."  
"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out," Fred said, also beaming at the dark haired boy. "There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."

"Honestly, boys, you should do what your mother asks without magic. Quicker isn't always better." Alya sighed, sitting on the bed. She was sharing the room with the twins, like she usually did at The Burrow.  
"Time is Galleons, Aly." Fred replied, grinning. He was crawling into his own bed, obviously expecting either George or Alya to turn out the lights.  
"You know, Alya, you can come out of the room sometimes." George mentioned, sitting next to the girl on her own bed.  
"I know, I just don't think they trust me very much…" Alya muttered, casting her head downwards, "Being Lucius's daughter and everything…"  
"Mum and dad trust you!" Fred called from across the room. He was now sitting in his bed looking at the other two.  
"The others don't. I can tell."  
"Don't let it get to you." George said, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him.  
"They'll trust you eventually."  
-

"You really shouldn't test your products on first years. Poor dears." Alya murmured, putting her book down on the ground beside her.  
"They got paid for helping." George said, trying to make it seem better.  
"Sweetie, the poor things don't know what you two are like though." She replied simply, looking up at the twins sitting on the couch. She was sitting on the floor in front of the fire.  
"You're starting to sound like a nicer version of Hermione." Fred pointed out, looking over at George. "We really shouldn't have left her out all last year. Too much girl time with Hermione."  
"We're perfectly fine to the first years!" George protested, looking at the blonde girl, her hair looking an almost orange colour from the fire.  
"They don't know what you two are known for though. They think its simple candy, don't they?" Alya rolled her eyes and stared in to the fire. "The least you could do is tell them what they're eating."  
"Fine we will." George said to stop the argument from ending the way it did with Hermione earlier. Fred looked at his brother curiously before George smirked to show they weren't actually.

"What's that Weasley's riding? Why would anyone put a flying charm on a mouldy old lob like that?"  
Alya looked over at the white-blonde haired boy with disgust.  
"Draco, shut up." She said, making sure she was loud enough for the boy and his friends to hear. Her little brother was the only person she absolutely hated at this school.  
"Oh look, it's Weasley's new girlfriend." Draco spat, looking over at the girl. "Like father says, you're worse than the Weasleys. We're glad to be rid of you."  
"You and your stupid father are filth, Draco." She muttered, standing up from her seat on the bleachers.  
"You have no right to speak of us that way." Draco yelled, also standing up, shocking the Slytherins around him. "You filthy blood traitor. You hang around mudbloods and the Weasleys and Potter."  
"They're better people than you and Lucius will ever be." She replied simply, walking away. She felt bad for leaving the practice, she promised Ron she'd come watch him, as well as Fred and George, but she was more than certain they'd understand.  
"Mother and father have forgotten you exist, Alya." She heard Draco call, saying her name like it was the most disgusting thing possible. It wasn't long before she heard him and his friends taunting the Gryffindors some more.

"Why'd you leave practice early?" Fred asked, sitting on one side of her on the sofa.  
"Draco say something?" George asked, sitting on the other side of the sofa. They both looked at Alya, slightly concerned.  
"Oh just his usual." Alya muttered, leaning her head against George's shoulder and sighing. "I'm a filthy blood traitor and dear old father is happy I'm gone."  
Fred and George just looked at her and Fred put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Well we're glad you're out of there too, for obviously different reasons."  
"Don't listen to Draco, he's a prat."

"I honestly don't know if this is a good idea." Alya muttered, looking across at the twins. They were now informing her that she had to try.  
"Oh come on, you can't be worse than some people here." Fred said, looking around at the other students.  
"Oh fine…" She mumbled, pointing her wand at Fred. _Expelliarmus!_ Fred's wand went flying and hit George in the face.  
"I'm sorry, George!" She called, burying her face in her hands.  
"You actually did it really well!" Harry called from not too far away.  
"Thanks, Harry." She mumbled, looking over as he went to help someone else.  
"See? You're a natural!" Fred grinned, looking at his brother who didn't look as happy. Alya ran over and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry, George!"

"Are you daft?" Alya said, glaring at the twins after they had finished talking with their team.  
"Alya, we don't need to hear it." George muttered, looking defeated as he was slumped over on the sofa beside her.  
"Honestly, if you're going to hit the prat, at least break something or do long lasting damage…" She mumbled, crossing her arms and staring at the floor. Both George and Fred looked at her like she was an alien.  
"What did you just say?" Fred exclaimed, staring wide eyed.  
"If you're going to do something to get banned, make it worth it." She repeated, looking up at Fred. "Draco was out of hand. Insulting me before was one thing, but he has no right to say anything about yours or Harry's parents…"  
"He had no right to say anything to you either, Alya." George said softly, putting his arm around her. The blonde girl leaned back against his chest, looking upset and furious.

"What happened?" Alya muttered, sitting on the third bed in the twins' room. She looked hurt as she watched Fred and George come into the room.  
"Dad got hurt, and Harry saw it happen."  
"Dumbledore got us out of Hogwarts as soon as Harry told him."  
"And we haven't been able to contact you."  
"Except to invite you for Christmas."  
"I've been worried sick! All of you just disappeared!" Alya mumbled, looking at the identical red heads.  
"We're sorry." They sat on the bed on either side of her. "At least you didn't have to spend Christmas at Hogwarts, alone."  
"I would have murdered you both." She mumbled, shaking her head. It was a known fact that she had no other friends besides Fred and George, Ron, Harry and Hermione at Hogwarts.  
"Well, you're here now!" Fred grinned, "And all of us know you'll forgive George and I."  
"You can't stay mad at us!" George added, grinning at the blonde girl who looked ready to kill.

"You should really stick around…" Alya sighed, looking out of the window in the Gryffindor tower. "Getting expelled is hardly any good."  
"See, we don't really care anymore, Alya." George said, grinning  
"Yeah, we're only still here to get some revenge on Umbridge."Fred added, the same grin plastered on his face.  
"You're all for this joke shop, aren't you?"  
"Oh course!" The twins exclaimed in unison.  
"Well I guess I'd be a terrible friend if I didn't support you." Alya said, looking over at the twins and smiling a bit.  
"Maybe you can change mum's mind then!" Fred said, looking at the girl hopefully.  
"Now you're being daft, Freddie." Alya laughed, rolling her eyes. "I doubt your mum will ever like it, but she'll accept it eventually."

"So are you and my brother together?" Ron asked the blonde girl sitting in an armchair beside the sofa.  
"Eh? I'm, uhm, not sure, to be honest." Alya squeaked in response, burying her nose in the book she was looking at before, her cheeks going red.  
"I thought if anyone, you would be able to keep them from up and leaving." Hermione sighed, her nose also buried in a book as usual. Alya had taken to hanging out with Harry, Ron and Hermione after Fred and George left. Of course, she was a big target to Umbridge because she had always been with them.  
"You know, it's odd seeing you without Fred and George." Ron said after a few minutes of silence. Alya looked over and smiled a bit. Since the twins departure, she had spent most of her time studying, and was much quieter.  
"It's odd not having them here, isn't it?" She asked softly, looking somewhat down at the thought.  
"Not like we don't have other people trying to be like them." Hermione muttered, obviously not pleased with the thought.  
"You'll be staying with us now, then?" Ron asked, looking over at Alya. It was her last year at Hogwarts, and it was obvious she wasn't welcome at home.  
"Of course, Ronnie. I was thinking about helping your brothers with their shop, actually."  
"Well don't let them sell anything that could really hurt someone!" Hermione said, looking over the top of her book. Alya laughed a bit, "Of course, Hermione."

"What on Earth made you buy those?" Alya muttered, looking at the twins scaly green jackets. "You couldn't have honestly thought they looked good!"  
"We do, actually." The twins replied in unison, linking arms with her as soon as she got close enough. "Why? Do you not think they look good?"  
"You must be blind to think those look good!" She exclaimed with a sight, knowing she wouldn't win the argument.  
"That hurt, Aly." Fred said dramatically, pretending he had just been told to drop dead.  
"Are you going to help us with the shop?" George asked, looking slightly down at the short girl.  
"As long as I don't have to wear something like that." She muttered, looking disgusted at the thought.


	8. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

"Hullo, Harry!" Alya exclaimed, hugging the dark haired boy as he came downstairs, "It's nice to see you!"  
"It's nice to see you too, Alya." Harry replied when she let go.  
"Excited to get back to school, I imagine?" She asked, sitting at the kitchen table near Hermione.  
"It's better than going back to the Dursley's." Harry replied, looking over at Mrs. Weasley trying to fix Hermione's face. "How are Fred and Georges' shop?"  
"Oh, fantastic! They're doing an absolutely splendid job!" She sounded almost like she didn't believe they would do so well.  
"That's great!"

"Where's Aly?" Ginny asked, looking around when Fred walked up to her and Hermione. "I thought she was helping with the shop as well."  
"She doesn't help with the customers. Doesn't like large crowds. She does paperwork for George and I." Fred explained before stopping at by the pink love products for witches.  
"She's in the back right now if you girls want to see her. We're not selling our sister any love potions." George reappeared at Fred's side.  
"Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie."

"Isty! Stop jumping around everywhere!" Alya shouted, putting her forehead down on her arms that were crossed on the table. "Why are you so energetic, all the time?"  
"Sorry, Aly," Fred said, walking in to the room with George.  
"We should have gotten you a less excited puff." George added, sitting at the table beside the blonde girl.  
"It's fine, she's just annoying when I'm trying to work on these order forms." She muttered, yawning as she looked up. Alya's small black cat suddenly ran into the room, and started chasing the small purple pygmy puff around.  
"Phoenix, honestly!" She groaned, leaning over against George. Fred sat across the table from her, going through the paperwork she had done.  
-

"Oi!" Alya was standing halfway down the stairs in to the kitchen, looking at the twins who were talking with Ron.  
"Oh, hi, Aly!" Fred said, waving at the girl who was now walking towards them. "Wanna come to the village with us?"  
"I'd love to see this _pretty girl_ George is talking about." She muttered, looking at George coldly.  
"That wasn't me, it was Fred!" George said, looking hurt. Fred just nodded.  
"I need to find a nice girl and settle down myself, Aly. Watching you and George makes me lonely." Fred said, trying hard not to laugh as Alya just rolled her eyes.  
-

"Here, Aly!" Fred said, thrusting a box in to the girl's hands. She stared at it for a moment before looking up at the twins who were wide awake.  
"I hate to ask, but what is this for?" She mumbled, forcing her eyes to stay open so she wouldn't fall asleep.  
"It's Christmas, Alya!" George replied, sitting on the bed she was on, which was his as well.  
"Is it, really?" She mumbled, half aware of what was going on around her. Fred and George just looked at her oddly.  
"Just open it, Aly." Fred said after a minute. Alya just looked down at the box before lifting off the lid. Inside was a moving picture of her, Fred and George in their first year, when Alya's hair was still the fiery red.  
"I got you something to," George said, handing her a box as well. Inside of it was a silver chain with a small silver locket.  
"Thank you, both of you!" She exclaimed, tackling the two boys with a hug, causing them all to fall off the bed.  
"Are you alright up there?" They heard Mrs. Weasley call from downstairs. Alya giggled and reached under the bed, pulling out wrapped presents and handing them to the twins.  
"You have to kind of share them, I guess." Alya said, sitting against her bed on the floor and watching the two red heads unwrap the packages, revealing two rather thick cooking books. Both of them looked up from the books at Alya curiously, who started laughing.  
"I'm sorry… I couldn't help it… I thought you should learn to cook…."

"I can't believe he's gone…" Alya mumbled numbly, sitting at the small supper table in the flat above the twins' shop.  
"It's weird to think about it." Fred said, sitting across from her at the table as George sat beside his girlfriend.  
"I wonder how Harry's taking it." George said, half lost to thought. It was the quietest she had ever seen the twins.  
"I imagine Ron and Hermione are helping him loads." Alya replied, putting her head on George's shoulder. "I wonder what will happen to Hogwarts now…"


	9. You Know Who

"Mrs. Weasley, when are they supposed to be getting back?" Alya asked, walking into the kitchen where the worried mother was. Ever since the other Weasleys left, the three remaining women were on edge.  
"Soon I imagine, dear. Where did Ginny get to?" Mrs Weasley was bustling around in the kitchen, keeping herself busy.  
"I last saw her upstairs. Want me to get her?" She had sat at the table, watching Mrs. Weasley when there was a loud noise from outside. Mrs. Weasley was hurrying outside within a second, but Alya just looked out of a window.  
"Harry? You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?" She heard Mrs. Weasley cry. Alya chewed on her thumb nail. Harry and Hagrid were supposed to get back after Ron and Tonks as well as and Fred. There was another bright light and she could make out a man supporting another man.

"Thank god you're alright!" Alya exclaimed, running up to Fred and hugging him before he could get to George. She let him go over to see his brother, standing off to the side.  
"How do you feel, Georgie?" Mrs. Weasley whispered, still by her son's side.  
"Saint-like." He replied in a murmur  
"What's wrong with him? Is his mind affected?" Fred asked, looking terrified at the thought.  
"Saint-like." George repeated, looking up at Fred, "I'm holy. Holey, Fred, geddit?"  
Mrs. Weasley was sobbing even harder and colour returned to Fred's pale face. Alya found herself smiling.  
"Pathetic," Fred said to George, "Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humour before you, you go for holey?"  
"Ah well," He muttered, grinning at his mother beside him, "You'll be able to tell us apart now anyway, Mum. Where's Alya?"  
"Right here, Georgie." She whispered, walking over and kneeling next to where Fred was. She grabbed his hand gently.

"It's good that your brother and Fleur get on so well." Alya said softly, sitting in a chair off to the side, watching people dance. "A wedding is just what everyone needs. Something good in the world when everything is terrible."  
"Tell mum that." George said, sitting next to her. "She thinks they rushed in to this because of everything that is happening."  
"Why not marry someone you love now?" She replied, "Best to do it quicker if you're sure you love them. Good chance a lot of people will be dead. Live like it's your last day and all that."  
"Are you implying something?" George looked over at the currently red haired woman beside him. She was in a long dress, and her hair was curled perfectly.  
"Oh, no! I was just saying it's fantastic that your brother found someone!" She responded quickly, her face going pink as she buried her face in her hands. George just smiled. "Let's go find Fred. I think he's with one of Fleur's cousins."

"Do you need a hand?" Alya asked, walking in through the back door to see Mrs. Weasley cooking something in the kitchen. The woman seemed to always have something to do since Ron had left.  
"No, dear, I'm fine. You can call down Fred and George though." She said, not bothering to stop what she was doing. She waved her wand at a stack of plates and they laid themselves on the table. "Lunch is almost ready."  
"Okay!" She said, hurrying up the stairs to fetch the twins. They were in their room, working on something for the shop. They were staying with their parents instead of in their loft so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't worry so much, and took a couple days off to work on new items.  
"Oi, lunch is almost ready." She announced, walking in to the room and up to the two red heads leaned over a desk in the room. "Come on!"

The snow had started falling to the ground softly; collecting in the long blonde hair of the girl perched on a tree branch over the swamp. She was strumming chords on the guitar in her hands, singing along to the song as she played.  
"And I'll be wearing white when i come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand  
There's a boy here in town says that he'll love me forever  
Whoever thought forever could be severed by  
The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time."

"That's a pretty song and all, but it's awfully sad."  
The voice startled Alya as she whipped her head up to look around at the source. There was George, standing at the base of the tree, grinning up at her. She had noticed that it had started getting darker, and the snow was falling harder.  
"George? What are you doing here?"  
"You disappeared so I came looking. Wasn't hard to do while you were playing, though." He explained simply before he started climbing the tree, sitting on the branch next to her. "You're really good."  
"Uhm, thanks." She mumbled, looking away when her cheeks started turning pink, a smile forcing itself on to her lips.  
"Actually, there's something I need to tell you, too." He sounded suddenly more serious, but also more quiet. Alya turned to face him, biting her lip, fearing for the worst.  
"Well, you see, we have a uh… special thing and I just realized that my feelings have uhm… changed? Grown, I think, is the proper word."  
Alya looked at the man, his face starting to go red.  
"What I'm trying to say, Alya… Is that I think I love you."  
Alya just stared at him for a moment, her cheeks turning red as the snow got heavier. "You're serious?" George just nodded, still looking embarrassed. Alya felt tears welling up in her eyes and she smiled, her voice little more than a whisper, "I love you too, Georgie."  
George leaned forward a bit, pressing his lips against the blonde's. Alya found herself putting her arms around the man's neck as he put his around her waist.  
"Oy, stop snogging and come inside! Mum thinks you've both been killed!" Fred's voice drifted up, causing Alya to jump. She fell off the branch and in to the freezing swamp below, dragging George with her.  
-

"Oy, Aunt Muriel, me and Alya are getting married!" George called from the sitting room to his aunt. Alya looked at him oddly and he just put a finger to his mouth as they heard Muriel make a strange noise from the kitchen and start mumbling to herself.  
"Sorry, it's just entertaining. She never likes anyone we know. Really didn't like Bill marrying Fleur." He explained, trying to refrain from laughing.  
"I don't know why you all insist on marrying such… interesting women." Muriel muttered half under her breath as she walked through the sitting room.  
"What do you plan on doing if she mentions that little 'fact' to your mother, or Ginny?" Alya asked, looking at the man curiously.  
"Oh they'll know I'm joking. I'm sure Ginny loves seeing Aunt Muriel so distressed."

"In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me"  
Alya was sitting on her usual perch above the swamp, her feet swinging under the branch. She came here a lot lately, singing away her worries. For a week now, she'd been having terrible dreams of what would happen when they had to go fight with Harry.  
"That's an interesting song." George called, looking up from where he was standing on the ground. He often came to keep her company, or to try and get her to talk about what was on her mind. "Mind if I come up?"  
Alya shook her head as he started climbing. He was up within a few minutes. It was a moderately good day, the sun was out and it was somewhat warm. She noticed that George looked very serious.  
"Harry's at Hogwarts." He said after sitting on the branch beside the currently red haired woman. She stared at him. "We've just got the message. Fred and I are going there now."  
"I'm coming." She said before she even knew what she was saying. George just looked at her.  
"We want you to stay here, Alya." He said quietly, looking almost disapproving at the idea. "You really aren't the best fighter, and we figure the Malfoy's would probably target you."  
"I'm not letting you and Fred run off and fight and leave me here! That's rubbish." She mumbled, staring at the man intently. "I'm coming. I don't care what you say."  
George laughed, receiving an odd look from Alya. "Fred and I figured you wouldn't let us leave you here. Worth a shot though."  
"You're both prats, I hope you know that." Alya smiled, obviously pleased that he didn't put up much of an argument.  
"Let's get married." George said suddenly, grabbing her hand  
"Pardon?"  
"If we survive this fight, let's get married."  
Alya just smiled, "You're mum won't like it."  
"Bollocks! Who cares!" George exclaimed, pulling out what looked like an older diamond ring, passed down through the family. "Would you do me the honour of marrying me, Alya?"  
"Yes, definitely." She cheeks went red as he slipped the ring on her finger.  
"Well, we best be off then! I told Fred I'd only be a minute."

Confused and slightly disoriented, Alya was sitting in the Great Hall, as far as she could tell. All she remembered was the explosion, and then nothing. But she was obviously alive, right? She was still in Hogwarts, she could tell from the noises that the war was still happening, but how had she ended up in the Great Hall? She had been in a corridor last she remembered. Fred and his brother were fighting off some death eaters and Ron and his friends had just come to help.  
"Alya, are you alright?" She looked up, seeing George hurry over.  
"Where's Freddie?" She asked quietly, afraid of the answer. George seemed to dread having to say it. "Please tell me he's okay, George…"  
His silence said it all. She could see his eyes filling with tears and couldn't stop herself from crying when the ginger wrapped his arms around her.

"Harry Potter is dead!"  
The phrase numbed Alya to everything else being said. Voldemort had won; they were all as good as dead. Lucius was probably ecstatic; his precious Dark Lord had the power now. Little Draco could get whatever he wanted. She barely heard Neville try and attack Voldemort. She was barely aware that she had started shaking, until she felt George slip his hand in to her own. She listened to Neville talk, and then to Voldemort, watching in complete horror as the Sorting Hat was lit on fire while on the boy's head, but then she wasn't sure what exactly happened. Harry was gone, Voldemort's snake had been beheaded and chaos had been released.  
"Alya, I want you to go and find somewhere to hide." George's voice snapped her back into reality, making her realize that was in the middle of it all.  
"No! I'm not going anywhere."  
"You're in no condition to fight anyone." He said before she noticed how right he was. It seemed every part of her still hurt. Unlike everyone else, she hadn't gone to Madam Pomfrey to get treated for whatever injuries she had gotten from the explosion. "I'll come find you when it's safe, I promise." He added, kissing her quickly before she went off to find somewhere she at least wouldn't be vulnerable.

They were back in the Great Hall again. The number of bodies that lay in the middle had increased. The battle was over, Voldemort was dead, yet she couldn't feel happy. Fred was gone. She was sitting beside George, watching as people were eating. Unlike most people, she didn't have much of an appetite.  
"Alya, dear, are you not hungry?" Mrs. Weasley asked, causing Ginny to look over.  
"Uhm, not really, no." She muttered in response, slightly tightening her grip on George's hand without meaning to. None of the Weasley's seemed very hungry, actually.  
"Hey Alya, that's a fancy ring." Lee Jordan commented, sitting on the other side of George. She hadn't heard him speak since then, which surprised her. She looked down at her hand, confused, before remembering the ring George had put on her finger before.  
"We're getting married." George replied for her, looking at his friend with a grin. Even then she could tell that he could never be the same without his twin.  
"That's brilliant, mate!"


	10. Reality

Alya woke up shaking, and her cheeks were wet with tears. It wasn't until George stirred in the bed that she realized she was in the twins' room in the Burrow. She sat up and looked around the dark room when her eyes adjusted and saw Fred sleeping in the other bed. George sat up beside her, looking at her oddly.  
"Alright, Alya?"  
"I just had a terrible nightmare, Georgie…" She whispered, looking at the man with frightened eyes. "Freddie was… he died. Tonks and Remus too…"  
"It was just a dream, love." He said, stroking her hair gently. "It's not real. Fred's right there, Tonks and Remus are probably asleep. It's okay, Alya."  
Alya leaned her head against George's chest, closing her eyes. "We went to fight with Harry. It was at Hogwarts. What if it happens, Georgie?"  
"We won't let it, Alya. We'll do anything we can to stop it." George replied, his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me"  
Alya was sitting on her usual perch above the swamp, her feet swinging under the branch. She came here a lot lately, singing away her worries. For a week now, she'd been having terrible dreams of what would happen when they had to go fight with Harry.  
"That's an interesting song." George called, looking up from where he was standing on the ground. He often came to keep her company, or to try and get her to talk about what was on her mind. "Mind if I come up?"  
Alya shook her head as he started climbing. He was up within a few minutes. It was a moderately good day, the sun was out and it was somewhat warm. She noticed that George looked very serious.  
"Harry's at Hogwarts." He said after sitting on the branch beside the currently red haired woman. She stared at him. "We've just got the message. Fred and I are going there now."  
"I'm coming." She replied almost immediately.  
"Alya…" George protested, looking at her seriously. "It's too dangerous, Alya. We want you to stay here."  
"Rubbish! I told you about my dream, I'm not sending you two away when there's a good chance I might never see you again!" She cried, tears filling her eyes.  
"We don't want you to be in danger, Alya." He lowered his voice to little more than a whisper. "You aren't the best fighter… and you're known as a traitor among the Malfoy's and death eaters. You're a target."  
"I don't care! Bloody hell, George, I'm coming and that's that!"  
George just grinned. "Alright then. Fred owes me a galleon."  
Alya stared at him, unsure how to feel.  
"Let's get married, Alya."  
"Pardon!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening.  
"If we survive this, let's get married." He explained simply, grinning at the blonde girl.  
Alya smiled, "You're mother isn't going to like it."  
"Bollocks! She loves you, Alya. Besides, who cares what anyone else thinks!"  
"I would love to marry you, Georgie." She replied, leaning over and kissing the ginger. He slipped a small diamond ring on to her finger.  
"Well, let's get going! Fred and Ginny are waiting."  
"George, promise me you won't leave Fred." She said before she got in to the house. She had stopped and was looking at him sternly.  
"I promise, Alya."

"Fred, George, Alya!" Hermione called as her, Ron and Harry ran up to help. "Watch out! The wall!"  
Alya felt her stomach clench, the only thing different than the dream was that George was here. Alya felt someone pulling her away just as the wall of the corridor exploded. There was seconds of silence before she finally felt George helping her to her feet.  
"Alright, Alya?" He asked softly, helping to support her.  
"I'm fine… Fred?" She asked quietly, almost afraid to hear the answer.  
"Bloody hell!" She heard Fred yell from somewhere nearby. Looking around, she couldn't see Ron, Harry and Hermione anywhere. Alya managed to stumble over to Fred and hugged him tightly.  
"Thank God you're alive." She whispered.

The Weasleys were sitting at the end of a table, minus Ron.  
"Georgie, when are we going to tell them?" Alya whispered, her head rested against his shoulder. Fred was chatting with Lee Jordan nearby and the rest of the family were talking with themselves and a few others.  
"I don't know if now is a good time." He replied quietly, resting his own head on the top of hers. "But soon, definitely."  
"Oy, Georgie, what are you two whispering about?" Fred called from across the table, him and Lee looking over.  
"Nothing, Freddie." Alya replied sweetly, smiling at the red haired boy.  
"I like the ring, Aly." Lee commented, making Alya look down and realize the hand with the ring on it was perfectly, visible.  
"I think now is a good time, George." She laughed, looking over at Fred and Lee.  
"Alya and I are getting married." George announced to his brother and best friend, unaware that the rest of the family was also listening.  
"Wonderful, dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, beaming at the couple.  
"I like the idea of you being my sister-in-law over Phelgm." Ginny grinned at the blonde woman.  
"Wicked." Fred grinned from the other side of the table.


	11. Getting Older

"I hate you both, I hope you know that." Alya announced, walking through the kitchen where two identical red heads were sitting at the table.  
"You love us," Fred argued, laughing at the colour of the girl's normally white-blonde hair. It was now a vibrant blue.  
"Right now, I don't think I do." She muttered in response, shooting a look over at the twins.  
"It's a nice colour, though, Alya." George said, seemingly afraid of his angry wife. "The red was a lot better."  
"Honestly, you two haven't matured at all, have you?" Alya sighed, sitting at the table and tying her long hair back in to a ponytail.  
"Our jokes have gotten better." George mentioned  
"We just decided to bring this one back because of how you reacted the first time." Fred smirked at the woman, who looked increasingly angry.  
"You know, love, you really knew what you were getting into years ago." George said calmly, watching the grin spread across Alya's face.  
"I still hate you." She replied, trying to stop herself from smiling.

"I always expected George to be having a kid first, not Fred." Ginny mused, sitting in an armchair near the sofa in which Alya and Hermione were sitting on.  
"I never thought Fred would be a father." Alya said simply, shrugging a bit when the other two looked over at her.  
"I honestly thought Harry and Ginny would have children before Fred, George and Ron." Hermione stated, looking over at Ginny. Alya just laughed.  
"I'm sure Freddie will be a good father." Alya said after a moment, thinking about it for a bit. "The lot of them will be, I'm sure."

"You two ever consider having kids?" Ron asked one day, sitting at the kitchen table with Alya and George for lunch. Alya just continued eating, unsure how to answer.  
"We haven't thought about it." George replied after a minute, looking over at his wife. Ron just grinned.  
"Merlin knows Ginny and Harry are working on it." The younger ginger stated, looking at his brother, "I think Hermione wants kids one day, too."  
"Honestly ever since Angelina got pregnant, that's all you lot have been able to talk about." Alya sighed, leaning back against her chair.  
"Alright, Aly?" Ron asked, looking at the blonde woman curiously.  
"Fine. I'm going for a walk." She replied quickly, standing from her chair and exiting the kitchen. "Have fun, boys."

"Oy, Alya, you alright?" George called, walking up to where the woman was sitting on the one of the four swings, pushing herself gently with her feet.  
"This whole getting older thing is bothering me, Georgie." She mumbled when he finally got closer, staring at the ground where her feet were pushing off from.  
"That's it?" He asked, looking at her slightly confused. He sat on the bench beside the swings. "We're not even 30, we're still kids practically."  
"I remember being 11 and meeting you and Fred like it was yesterday. We were all so young and now Fred's going to be a father." She had stopped the swing from moving but continued to stare at the ground. "Every year is just a year closer to dying."  
"That's what has been bothering you since Tonks and Remus died, isn't it?"  
"We're getting older, and one day we're going to get really old and die." She mumbled, looking over at the red head sitting on the bench. He just smiled and walked over, crouching in front of the swing.  
"Hey, we still have so many years left, Alya." He said reassuringly. "Why waste them worrying over getting old? It'll be fun to get old and still be pranking people. Imagine Fred and his kid pranking Ron and his kid."  
Alya laughed and leaned forward, hugging the man and accidently falling forward on top of him.

"Oy, George, how do you two do it?" Fred asked his brother one morning, sitting at the table with George and Alya.  
"Do what?" Alya asked, looking at the ginger with a confused expression.  
"You two act like you're still dating. I mean you never get sick of each other." He looked at his brother, baffled. George just laughed.  
"Are you and Angelina not getting along, Freddie?" Alya asked gently  
"It's just hard living with her all the time! I don't understand how you two do it. You lot have been together way longer."  
"Try talking about it with her, I'm sure you can figure it out."  
"Is that all you do? I'll have to tell Ron that!" Fred said, jumping out of his chair, "Thanks!"  
Alya looked over at her husband curiously. "What was that all about?"  
"They're starting to get on each other's nerves."  
"Ron and Hermione too?"  
"So Fred says."

"Fred, take Angelina on a vacation somewhere."  
"I can't leave the whole shop to George." Fred protested, staring at the blonde woman across the table. George had gone to work early and Angelina was still in bed.  
"Freddie, just do it, work out the problems you have. Both of you need it." Alya sighed, shaking her head at the red haired man.  
"What about the shop?"  
"I'll fill in for you. I'm sure Georgie won't mind."  
"Where will I take her?"  
"For Merlin's sake you are helpless! Find somewhere, ask her, I don't care!"

"I never noticed how many people actually come in here. I'm impressed." Alya mused, looking down the stairs at the people pooling in near the entrance. George was standing next to her, smirking.  
"Oy, George, can I get a discount on this?" Ron called, standing near the pygmy puffs.  
"Full price, brother!" George called back, turning to help another customer. Alya walked over to where Ron was, examining the pygmy puff in his hands.  
"For Hermione, I'm guessing?" She asked, standing behind him on her toes to look over his shoulder.  
"Yeah, she seems mad at me these days." He replied, looking down. Alya giggled.  
"Get her this one, instead." She said, handing him a pink one instead of the green one he was holding.  
"Where's Fred?"  
"On vacation with Angelina." She replied simply. Ron looked suddenly excited.  
"Oh, you lot probably haven't heard! Ginny's pregnant."  
"That's wonderful!"


End file.
